A connecting device for coaxial conductors is known from SE-B-8106104-6. In the case of this known connecting device, the screening sleeve of a coaxial conductor is inserted between four pins in the terminal strip of the connecting device, and the central conductor of the coaxial conductor is soldered to a pin located centrally in relation to said four pins. The screening sleeve is provided with longitudinally extending slots which are somewhat shorter than the pins, so that when the screening sleeve is inserted between the pins, said pins engage with the slots and elastically retain the sleeve. The sleeve may also be soldered to the pins, so as to improve sleeve-retention.
The drawback with this known connecting device is that it lacks the possibility of running tests under traffic conditions, i.e. when the connecting device is connected to a corresponding contact device in, for instance, telecommunication equipment.